Inhale, Exhale, Let It All Out
by chalantness
Summary: He knows his team would be more than willing to let him take a much-needed break, and he would if he wasn't so worried that they may set off a fire or take out a wall or try to rip each other's throats out in his absence. So, no such luck.


**"Inhale, Exhale, Let It All Out"**

Kaldur loves his team, more than he thinks he'll ever be able to express. He can't picture having a life without being with them every day.

However, it doesn't mean that he finds them completely perfect. Nor can he really say he always remains his calm, cool, level-headed, and _patient_ self after being around them for so long.

Dick is a total prankster, so he's always setting something—or some_one_—off everywhere his agile feet take him, striking when you least expect him to, which is usually when Kaldur tries to rest. M'gann (bless her) loves to cook and bake for them, though it can end disastrously. She has a habit of getting a little too excited so something usually ends up burnt, splattered, or exploded. Wally eats constantly, which Kaldur is more than used to by now except for the fact he litters a trail of boxes and wrappers wherever he goes. Conner tends to break almost everything he touches; he's not always careful and forgets his super-strength. Artemis he usually doesn't have a problem with; in fact, she likes to lend him a hand. The only problem he ever has with her is when Wally ticks her off. Then all hell breaks loose.

Anyway.

Sometimes he wants to leave, if only for an hour or two, and just enjoy the beach at the base of the mountain. He knows his team would be more than willing to let him take a much-needed break, and he _would_ if he wasn't so worried that they may set off a fire or take out a wall or try to rip each other's throats out in his absence. So, no such luck.

As he exits the hallway and walks out and onto the large, circular platform, he finds Artemis and M'gann going at it in a hand-to-hand combat sparring match with Dinah standing watch.

He joins Wally, Dick, and Conner where they are off to the side, observing.

"'Morning, Kaldur," Wally greets, elbowing the Atlantean.

"Good morning," he returns, and then looks back to where the girls are sparring. "Why did you not wake me for training?"

"You looked exhausted last night," Dick shrugs. "We figured letting you sleep in after a long day was the least we could do."

"Yeah, you've been looking a little out of it," Wally adds, frowning. "I hope that's not because of us, man."

"Nonsense."

"He would let us know, right?" Conner adds, giving Kaldur a look. "He's an Atlantean, not some sort of android. He'd tell us if he needed a break."

Kaldur smiles and says, "Of course, Conner," and lets out a semi-nervous laugh that only the dark-haired clone seems to detect. However, Conner settles with giving him another look and lets it slide.

"Oh, Kaldur," Dinah pipes in, drawing their attention, "You're up. Orin said that he wanted to see you. He's at the Hall of Justice right now. You can take the transporter there."

Kaldur's eyebrows rise ever so slightly, intrigued, and he bows his head. "Thank you, Black Canary. I shall take my leave, then."

* * *

><p>"<em>Recognized: Aqualad-B02.<em>"

As he steps out and into the hallway, he feels a hand grasp his shoulder and turns to face a smiling King Orin. "Ah, Kaldur. Perfect timing. I was just going to message the Mountain again."

"My King," Kaldur says, bowing slightly and pressing a fist to his forehead. Orin smiles and mimics the gesture, releasing his shoulder. "Apologies, My King, for keeping you. I seemed to have overslept and my friends graciously let me sleep in while they trained with Black Canary."

He chuckles heartily. "Not to worry, Kaldur. I hope the rest did you well." At Kaldur's nod, he continues with, "I have a surprise for you."

Kaldur's eyebrows lift once more as he fallows the older Atlantean down the hallway and into the elevator. When the doors reopen, and they are stepping into the large library that is part of the inner sanctum, he's slightly surprised to find that there are more people than he expected. He recognizes Hawkwoman, Hawkman, Zatara, Green Lantern, and Captain Marvel immediately, all crowding around a woman.

"My Queen," Kaldur gasps, gaining their attention, though his eyes widen a bit as he takes in the small head wrapped in a bundle of blankets cradled in her arms.

"Kaldur!" Mera exclaims as she stands up. "Oh, it is so good to see you again, Kaldur. It has been much too long."

"Indeed, My Queen," he agrees. "This must be…"

"I'd like you to meet our son," Orin introduces, placing his arms around Mera.

"He is precious, My King," Kaldur says fondly. "This is truly wonderful." Stepping closer, his smile softens even more as he speaks gently, "It is an honor to meet you, Young Prince."

Mera chuckles lightly. "Would you like to hold him, Kaldur?"

"Ah," Kaldur flushes, placing a hand on the back of his neck, "as much as I would love to, My Queen, I am unsure if I am ready."

Shayera chuckles and comes to stand beside Mera, cooing at the baby. "Mera, can I hold him again? He's just too darling for words!"

"Of course," Mera says, shifting to place her son in the woman's cradled arms. Shayera continues to coo at the young heir as the others crowd around to get a better look, moving away from them. Mera, however, exchanges a smile with Orin before turning to Kaldur and pulling him into a hug.

"My Queen," he mutters, startled, but grins and returns the hug regardless.

"Forgive me, Kaldur," Mera apologizes, resting her hands on his shoulders as she pulls back, "but it truly _has_ been a while." She smiles and places her hand under his chin. "I still remember when you were the young boy who was always so eager to learn from me. We all miss you terribly so, especially Garth and Tula. They send their love as well," she adds, beaming.

"I must apologize, then, My Queen," Kaldur responds, "for not trying to visit in the past few months."

"You are busy here," she reminds. "It is alright. But how have you been? Orin tells me that recently you seem to be… distracted."

He lets out a soft laugh. "It would seem so. I am simply tired."

"But you are resting, yes?" she asks. "Orin also tells me that you do much for your teammates, looking after them, as well as training with them. It can be tiring after a while."

"It is an honor to be their leader," he explains. "I do not wish to let anyone down, so I do not mind putting forth more effort for their sakes."

She smiles gently. "You are their leader," she agrees, "but also their friend, Kaldur. You need to… take it _easy_ every now and then, if not for yourself, then for them. So you _are_ there when they need you most."

He lets out a nervous laugh and scratches the back of his neck bashfully.

"You, as amazing as you are, Kaldur," Mera reminds, "can only do and take so much. It is healthy to relax, let things out." She chuckles. "As I remember, when you were younger and would become stumped with your sorcery, you would try constantly and sometimes still not get it. Only when I would make you take a break, and we would chat, would you return and get it right. You know I am always here to listen."

"I…" Kaldur trails off, looking to Mera, who is patiently waiting. "It can be… a bit… _tiresome_, their ways. They are my friends, and I would not wish to trade them for anything, but…"

"Do not feel guilty, Kaldur," Mera chuckles. "We all have our limits, our flaws. It is only natural to lose patience, even for the incredibly disciplined." She smiles widely. "Tell me about your friends."

"They all have their quirks, I suppose. Despite the fact we all get along, you cannot find a group of more different people…"

* * *

><p>"I shall see you soon, Kaldur'ahm," Mera says as she is stepping back to stand beside Orin who is cradling their son.<p>

"I look forward to it, My Queen," Kaldur tells her, watching as they light up and are transported back home.

He waits for the whir of the transporter to settle down again before adding in the new coordinates for Mount Justice and stepping through. When he steps out and into the main part of the hallowed cave, he finds it empty. He must've been gone longer than he expected if Black Canary is done with their training for today. Except, where could they have all gone?

His question is answered seconds later when he hears an infamous cackle followed by groans of displeasure, followed by a collective gasp as shortly after something smashed against the wall.

Kaldur runs down the hallway and finds Wally, Dick, and Conner on the couch in front of large screen, having just ended their game. M'gann and Artemis are on the smaller couch beside them, their eyes locked onto the opposite wall, and he follows everyone's stares to where a dent is now formed and the shattered remains of what he assumes was Conner's controller are on the floor.

"S-Sorry, Kaldur," Wally stammers before turning on Dick, "I _told_ you to let someone else win!"

"You were talking about yourself!"

Conner kind of makes this face, something that reads along the lines of I-know-this-is-almost-the-thousandth-time-but-sorry? "I…"

Kaldur lets out a loud laugh (well, louder than anyone's ever heard his voice go so far), which seems to startle everyone. "It is alright," he assures.

He walks over to the entertainment set, throwing open a drawer, and retrieving a new controller. "_Sweet!_" Wally exclaims, zipping a full circle around the table so that said controller makes it from Kaldur's hand into Conner's lap in less than a second. "Here you go, Con-Man!"

"I think I'll pass this round," Conner mumbles.

"Pass it here," Artemis chimes in, and he kind of looks at her for a minute, one eyebrow arched, before giving it a toss.

"No _way!_"

"Is something wrong, Bay Watch? Don't want to get your ass kicked by a girl?"

"_No!_" he shouts. Then he blinks. "I meant _no_ as in, _no, it's not that!_ What it Kaldur wants to play?"

"Thanks for the offer," he chuckles, amused, "but I think I shall pass. If it is alright with you all, I am going to take a nap in my room for a little."

"Of course, Kaldur," M'gann assures. "We'll keep it down for you. And then when you wake up, we can all go out to eat dinner!"

He smiles gratefully and nods, heading his bedroom. However, before he disappears down the hallway, he hears her call out, "Oh, and Kaldur?" He takes a few steps back and is slightly surprised to find all five of his friends smiling at him, looking, for once, rather peaceful. "Thanks for everything."

* * *

><p><strong>An:** I love Kaldur and all of this Big Brother-ness to the team, so this little plot bunny needed to be written once it found its way into my head. And it seemed like Mera was very fond of Kaldur in "Downtime" so I wanted to play off of that potential mother-son relationship like I did with Robin and Diana.

_So you read it. Love it? Hate it? Please review it!_


End file.
